


When the Cons Find Out

by GeminiWishes



Series: Human Fusion AU [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Human Fusion, Mack AU, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Humans can fuse: it's just a fact of life. The Autobots are used to it by now, but what would happen if the Decepticons discovered this ability?
Series: Human Fusion AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690930
Kudos: 29





	When the Cons Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of "Rock Bottom" starring Mack!

Jack kept a firm grip on the console as the drill pushed forward, cutting through the rocks with an ear-piercing shriek. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his hands were still trembling from his encounter with Megatron. He could still hear the warlord’s voice ringing in his head. ****

_“Think of the glory.”_

What glory? What possible honor could there be in destroying someone while they were pinned under tons of rock with no way to properly defend themselves? 

_“Seize your moment. Optimus would.”_

Jack had been so sure that he wouldn’t. Optimus believed in honor on the battlefield, in allowing his foes the chance to surrender. He wouldn’t have struck Megatron down like that.

Would he?

Optimus wanted the war to end more than anyone. Even though he put up an amazing front, Jack had learned some of the Prime’s tells. The way that his eyes would narrow when he spoke of the effect the war had on Cybertron, or how his body would tense whenever he spoke about the devastation Megatron was scheming for an upcoming conflict. Jack didn’t know much about being a Prime. He’d never really known how to ask Arcee without sounding like an ignorant kid. But Optimus seemed tired. Prepared to fight, to keep going for the others, but tired. 

Would he have done it? Even if it meant going against his own beliefs, would Optimus have done what was necessary to end the war?

It was too late to go back. Jack had to find Arcee, Bulkhead, and Miko. There was no point in dwelling on the what-ifs, no matter how difficult it was. 

The sound of thundering, metal footsteps became apparent as he drove further into the cave. He fiddled with the controls and turned the drill towards the sound. He just hoped that he was going towards a friend, and not a foe.

* * *

Miko gaped as Starscream was shoved back by a drill head, the seeker letting out a loud shriek as he was tossed aside. The drill came to a halt and Jack ran around the drill, his eyes wide as he looked between Miko, Bulkhead, and Starscream’s crumpled form. 

“Jack! Get Miko out of here! Now!” Bulkhead shouted, grunting as he fought to keep the ceiling from toppling down on top of them. Miko’s eyes widened and she fought to take a deep breath as she witnessed her guardian’s struggle.

“We can’t leave Bulkhead!” she cried, hot tears slipping down her cheeks. Jack knelt down on the tread of the drill and held out a hand to her.

“GO!” Bulkhead shouted again. Miko’s lip wobbled, and she captured it between her teeth as she tried to keep it together for his sake. 

“Come on! Come on!” Jack called out to her. Defeated, Miko shuffled over to the drill, reaching out towards Jack’s outstretched hand. She wanted to stay. She wanted to help. She couldn’t just leave her friend to die here!

Her hand slipped into Jack’s, and she felt his own hesitance, his own desire to help, before light engulfed them both. They melded into each other, their bodies disappearing, replaced with the taller, stronger form of Mack.

They blinked in surprise, glancing down at their form before looking up at Bulkhead, their eyes wide. Bulkhead stared at the fusion, shocked as to how Jack and Miko would be able to fuse at a time like this. He opened his mouth to speak when Starscream groaned and began to rise. Bulkhead muttered a curse under his breath before looking back at Mack. “Get out of here! NOW!”

Mack frowned up at Bulkhead before stumbling to their feet. They ran around the drill to the console and activated the drill. The bit began to spin as the engine whirred to life. Mack looked up from the computer to see Starscream staring at them. They froze, their shoulders locking up in terror as the seeker sneered at them.

“What is this?” Starscream spat as he pushed up onto his pedes. Mack’s hand shot out and slammed down on the reverse switch. The drill lurched backwards, climbing out of the cavern and back into the tunnel. Starscream made a grab for them, but more rocks began to fall down, blocking them from his reach.

Only one thought filled Mack in that moment. 

‘Save them. _Save them._ ’

They set the drill in a different direction, and sent the machine forward. They prayed that they were heading for the surface. They didn’t know how much longer Bulkhead and Arcee could last down here.

* * *

Starscream snarled as the tunnel caved in, denying him access to the strange thing that was operating the drill. He glared at the blocked passageway before looking over his shoulder at the Autobot Wrecker that was struggling to hold up the ceiling.

“And then there were two,” he hissed as he turned on his heel. Bulkhead glowered at him, and Starscream hummed as he rose a clawed hand to his chin. “Now, just what was that thing then, hm?” Bulkhead remained silent. Starscream took a step forward. “I would suggest that you answer the question, Autobot. Or else.”

“Or else what? You kill me, and you’ll bring down the cave on both of us,” Bulkhead spat. Starscream sneered at the logic in the Wrecker’s statement. “If you think I’m gonna beg for mercy, Starscream, forget it.”

The irony of the situation was not lost on Starscream. His wing flitted uncomfortably. “Erm, yes. Begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn’t it?” He forced an easy smirk to his face. “Well, you’re much more valuable to me alive.” He knelt before Bulkhead, bringing one of those sharp claws up to Bulkhead’s face. “Imagine Megatron’s appreciation when I not only rescue him, but deliver an Autobot. Perhaps I’ll even manage to catch that odd little thing that replaced your little vermin Miko.” Bulkhead glared at him as Starscream ran a single talon along the curve of Bulkhead’s jaw. “I believe that would restore my stature quite nicely.”

There was a thud and the whirr of a blaster coming online. Starscream froze, his smile disappearing as he slowly turned to find none other than Arcee, her blaster aimed directly at his spark.

“Don’t move, Starscream,” she snarled. Starscream turned to face her fully as she greeted Bulkhead and he greeted her back. She looked back at Starscream and brought the blaster closer to his face. “Raise your hands.”

He knew what she wanted. He groaned as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

* * *

Mack climbed out of Bulkhead’s cabin after they’d escaped the cave. They sucked in a deep breath of cool mountain air as Bulkhead and Arcee transformed back into root mode. Mack stared at the cave mouth, their hands still trembling from the residual terror. 

“We could finish them. Here and now,” Arcee said.

“Shame we didn’t bring any grenades,” Bulkhead added.

Something tugged at Mack. They swallowed as a thought pushed to the forefront of their mind. “Would Optimus have… finished them?” they asked quietly. They could feel Jack’s growing uncertainty. In their mind’s eye, Mack saw Megatron’s ruby red optics staring at Jack in the darkness.

_“Seize your moment. Optimus would.”_

“No. He probably wouldn’t,” Arcee said after a moment, drawing Mack out of the memory. “Not like this.”

Relief flowed through them. “But,” they said, “Optimus wouldn’t rescue them either… Right?” They looked back up at Bulkhead. He sighed and rolled his shoulder. He looked down at Mack and frowned slightly. 

“I meant to ask-” he said, “-Why did you fuse? I thought humans had to be happy to do that?”

“Well, normally yes. But that’s not always the case,” Mack explained. “Jack and Miko felt helpless. They were scared. They wanted to help get you out of there.” They looked down at their hands. “And I guess in that moment, Jack and Miko thought that I would be better suited to doing something. Like… Like being me would help them not feel so scared anymore.”

“And did it work?” Arcee asked, placing a hand on her hip. Mack glanced back towards the cave mouth, a faraway look in their eyes.

“…I’m not sure. Yes and no. It’s-It’s hard to explain.” They met Bulkhead’s thoughtful optics. The Wrecker hummed and nodded to Arcee.

“Let’s go home,” he said.

Mack was more than happy to follow.

* * *

Starscream whimpered as he was dragged out of the cavern. Megatron hadn’t spoken since he’d discovered Starscream holding up all of that rubble. He’d simply blasted it to bits before snatching the seeker by one of his wings and fleeing. It had taken cycles, but finally, finally, they had managed to escape the wretched tunnels. Starscream took a moment to circulate fresh air through his vents. He let out a pained warble as he was seized by the arm and thrown across the field, landing with a loud crash and rolling.

Starscream was trembling as he pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. He heard the whirr of Megatron’s fusion cannon, and looked up just in time to find it aimed at his helm. “W-Wait! Master, please!” he shrieked, cowering under the growing heat of the weapon. “I returned to save you!” The fusion cannon grew louder. “I searched for you! I was going to bring you the Autobot Bulkhead! A-And his pet human!”

“Why would I want a pathetic little organic, Starscream?” It was the first thing Megatron had said in hours, and the seeker felt a shiver of fear crawl up his intake.

“I-It did something! It melded with another human and made something else!” he sputtered out. “I-It was like a Combiner!” The sound of the cannon stopped growing.

“…Humans cannot combine,” Megatron said quietly. Starscream looked up at the warlord.

“These two did! I-I’ve never seen anything like it, Lord Megatron!” There was silence, and Starscream was sure that Megatron was choosing the perfect last words before he struck his second down. The whirr of the cannon die down, and a clawed hand came up to wrap around Starscream’s throat. He choked out a whine as he was lifted off of the ground. Megatron glowered at him, his optics fierce and red hot.

“If you value your life, you will tell me everything you saw,” Megatron spat as he brought him closer to his face, “Right. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a follow-up to this one, but be warned: it isn't gonna be G-rated >_>


End file.
